


Departures

by livinginthepast



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Person, M/M, airports and stuff, of course its based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthepast/pseuds/livinginthepast
Summary: Mycroft leaving for another work-related trip without his partner. Idea formed from listening to aGrace Petrie song.





	Departures

“Morning.”

The lights flicked on and filled the room with a yellow hue. Mycroft was gathering the items he had to pack last minute. His toothbrush, phone, phone charger and so on were deposited neatly in his carry-on. His passport and boarding pass sat in a folder on the bedside table. I stretched out, the mattress bending slightly against my movements.

“D’you know how long it is this time?” I asked whilst rubbing the sleep from the corners of my eyes. 

“Unfortunately not. But I assure you it won’t be as long as the last time.” He looked down a little towards where we kept our shoes in a rack under the built-in wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black leather shoes. He sat on the bed to put them on and the mattress shifted again.  
“You will see me off, won’t you?”

“Course. Just let me get dressed first.”

When he’d finished tying his laces he looked over to me and then back to the wardrobe. He opened the other side and moved the work clothes down the rack taking out some of my clothes and piling them together neatly. He then bent to get my shoes from the wardrobe and settled them besides the bed. I looked at him with a small smile – he never usually indulged my laziness this much. 

Whilst he went off to prepare breakfast, I took a quick shower in the and dressed myself quickly. With a fresh face, fresh clothes and minty breath I walked into the kitchen. Mycroft put two plates on the breakfast bar and I reached for some mugs for a much-needed cup of coffee. He dished up an omelette each whilst I waited for the coffee to be done.

“Listen, Mycroft, I was thinking maybe when you leave the country we could maybe Skype more or something. I know you’re busy and everything but I’d like to see you – especially if it’s a long time,” I said in between mouthfuls of breakfast and sips of coffee. 

“You needn’t worry. Like I said, it won’t and can’t be as long as last time,” he neatly tucked his fork and knife besides the tiny remains of his omelette.

“I know. But still.”

“I’ll get Anthea to look into it.”

My mind at rest and breakfast finished we headed to the car, putting the two suitcases in the boot. The small tired voice in my head telling me that being alone was terrible and making me not want to talk too much. Mycroft, I think, appreciated the quiet drives to the airport. If he missed me half as much as I missed him then not talking about it was the better option. There was little we could do been as his work was important so we put up with it. 

Walking into the grey warehouse with a blue sign reading ‘Departures’ was bitter sweet. He would hold my hand up to the baggage drop-off where he’d let go to properly help the staff lift his suitcase onto the conveyer belt. We feigned smiles and said goodbye. He checked his watch and said he would be late if he didn’t go now. He held my arm for a moment longer and wheeled his smaller suitcase off into the crowd. He disappeared through security in a few minutes. 

I walked back to the car, taking a while despite the timed parking tickets. Mycroft was going to meet Anthea at the airport and they’d go and save the world or whatever they were doing that particular week. I pulled out the parking space and went home feeling strange going back to an empty house. 

I arrived back and cleaned up the breakfast things and made the bed. Once I’d finished I made some tea and sat in the living room keeping my phone close by but pretending to read a book.  
I got three chapters in when my phone flashed up with a message. It read ‘We’ve landed.’  
Another text came through before I had chance to reply. ‘I love you.’


End file.
